


Coffee and Kisses

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dates, Espresso Shot, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kisses, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Remy loves coffee, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, losleep - Freeform, slight - Freeform, sugar rush - Freeform, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Logan told Remy not to have too much espresso added to his drink; now he's stuck with a bubbly boyfriend whose energy was enough to light up the whole town. Maybe it wasn't too bad.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Losleep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little birthday gift to our good friend from the discord server, Lo, who requested for some fluffy Losleep. Happy birthday dude. Stay safe <3

“Remy, I _told_ you not to go for 5 shots of espresso!”

“I wanted to know if I could take iiiiit! I’m _fine,_ aren’t I?” 

At first glance, one would _think_ Remy was acting his usual self as he sat across Logan in the nearest Starbucks place they could find, but Logan knew his boyfriend all too well to label him as _fine._ Logan looked on with one eyebrow raised as he took note of the hand that was furiously stirring the cold, three-fourths empty Soy latte Macchiato with _5 shots_ of espresso, the other hand that kept carding through the bangs that kept falling on his face, the slightly faster pace at which Remy spoke, the legs that were bouncing up and down non-stop under the table, the feet that was noisily tapping at the venue’s wooden finish, the high-pitched intonation his voice had taken up, and the _stupidly gorgeous_ grin on his face.

Thank heavens for Logan’s keen observation skills.

“Remy, don’t you even _dare_ think of finishing that drink. You’re already jittery as you are!” Logan punctuated his sentence by taking another sip of his own cooling cup of joe, only to be interrupted by a rather long whine from the man in front of him.

“But it’s almost finished, Lo-lo! I wouldn’t want to waste the perfectly good thing, hun.” Remy then proceeded to take one long sip from his cup, finishing off his frappe save for the frothy whipped cream left at the bottom.

Logan thought the stubbornness was just another effect of the caffeine, but then again, when was his boyfriend ever _not_ stubborn?

Their little date wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot; and Logan found himself wondering how long the espresso would hold Remy up. They left the cafe a few minutes later; Remy grabbing Logan’s hand tight and practically pulling him up and out of the door swiftly, adamant to get on with the rest of their agenda. Logan made a mental note of the additional strength the coffee gave the other as Remy continued to lock his fingers in his in a stronger than usual grip.

Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t complaining about his boyfriend’s current excessive energy. In fact, he thought it was… somewhat cute. Logan internally grumbled as Remy all but pushed him into the first boutique they could find. The second they were inside, he was off; eyes wandering to every discount item in sight and mouth eliciting small gasps at the prettiest clothing options he saw as he bounced around the store.

“Lo, look! Oh hun, I think this sweater would look _gorgeous_ on you. Try it on-- oh! Hold up, take this with you in the fitting room, babe-- _perfect,_ now go along now. Oooohhh can’t wait to see you in those!” Remy was handing Logan clothes left and right, grabbing a few sweaters, a jacket, a pair of ripped jeans, and even some… boxers? _Really, Remy?_

Remy looked like a little hamster scampering about a playpen giddily; brushing his fingers against the hanged clothes and eyes going sparkly and wide whenever he found a piece of clothing he liked for him or for his lover. Logan couldn’t see Remy’s eyes behind those shades, but he just _knew_ they’re glowing. 

Logan was never one for fashion, if it wasn’t obvious yet by his lazy get up of a plain blue NASA t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white Converse, but seeing his boyfriend clap his hands giddily while releasing a tiny squeal of glee every time Logan came out of the fitting room in a new outfit was worth the embarrassment. Unfortunately for Logan, Remy was dead serious on saving this rare moment as a keepsake, and ended up almost dropping his phone twice as he fumbled to take a good picture of the other with his unsteady hands.

With a bunch of shopping bags in hand, the duo decided to simply walk around the city. Though with Remy’s state, it was more of Logan walking with an armful of bags while his jacket-clad lover skipped beside him. He wondered how Remy’s facial muscles weren’t hurting yet with how long he’s kept that smile on. 

He didn’t think Remy’s exuberant energy could get to even further of a peak as the day progressed, but apparently it could. As they trekked the many sidewalks in the city Remy would occasionally walk slower, letting himself fall behind Logan, only to run and tackle the taller one’s backside. The shorter would jump on Logan’s back, arms coming up to wrap over Logan’s shoulder with Remy’s legs slightly dangling off the ground for the shortest while before he hopped back down on the concrete once again. Logan counted exactly four times of his giggly companion doing so.

Not to mention Remy kept stopping mid-walk to stand on his tiptoes and pepper his boyfriend’s cheek, nose, and forehead in kisses; painting Logan’s face a spectrum of pinks and reds as Remy smirked at him after. Before long, Remy was slinking an arm around the bespectacled persona’s waist and snuggling against his side as they continued their stroll yet again. 

“I assume you still have loads of energy to go around?” Logan asked Remy as the latter attempted to once again plant a stolen kiss to Logan’s cheek, but coming up short and landing his lips on Logan’s jaw instead, much to Remy’s dismay.

“ _Tons,_ hun. _Fuck tons._ ” Remy had a habit of sliding his shades down his nose bridge slightly with his fingers when he wanted to make a point, looking at Logan out of the corner of his eye and lips parted slightly. The intention was to make himself look threatening, but both of them knew it took a lot to threaten Logan, especially if it was _that_ face Logan was up against.

“Alright, alright. Do you want to head over to the plaza, then?”

“You mean that cool little place with the aesthetic _af_ shops and that _dazzling_ fountain dab smack in the center?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Just like that, Remy was dashing in front of Logan. It took some effort for Lo to keep pace with him, especially since they’ve been walking for hours and his legs were kind of aching, but eventually they arrived at the scenic spot.

Logan smiled fondly at Remy who was standing in near proximity to the fountain, eyes and mouth wide as he twirled and set his eyes upon every little shop in the oval. It felt like Paris, Remy thought; with the venue’s brick roads and buildings and tall, black, modern European Victorian lamp posts littering the area. Right at the center was the old, white marble fountain with a cherub statue situated at the top. Even Logan agreed that the sight was breathtaking.

Logan took the opportunity to rest his weary legs and sat by the edge of the fountain, setting down the bags at his feet as he continued to wistfully gaze at his boyfriend who was currently admiring the awe-inspiring architecture highlighted by the warm yellow settling on them by the low sun. Remy always wanted to fly to Europe one day, but this small corner that spoke only a fraction of the rich European culture Remy loved was the next best thing they’ve got for now. It was more than enough.

He guessed Remy tired himself out eventually, ‘cause he finally sat down beside Logan by the fountain’s edge, eyes glistening as he stared at their blurry reflections in the fountain. Remy dipped his hand into the water, swishing it around while Logan watched in curiosity as a grin slowly formed on Remy’s features—

Until Remy quickly flicked his hand up and splashed Logan with the water, cackling heartily as the other attempted to wipe the droplets off his glasses.

“Hey!” Logan turned a bit to gaze at his sleeve, eyeing the wet patches on it, before turning his attention to a Remy who was still laughing at the sight of Logan’s ruined clothes.

“Oh babe, wet does _not_ look good on you.” The laughter had died down to small giggles, but Logan wasn’t letting down without a fight. While Remy was distracted with his boyfriend’s misfortune, Logan took the chance to dip a hand in the water as well and splash some back at his significant other.

“Oh, it is _on_ now!”

They stayed there for quite some time, exchanging light-hearted laughter and words as they splashed water at each other by the fountain. Their eyes crinkled and the corners of their mouths turned up more and more as the people around them amounted less and less. Their playful fight ended with their arms and fingers intertwined; Remy with his head on Logan’s shoulder, shades no longer on his face but tucked neatly in his jacket pocket, and Logan burying his face in Remy’s soft curls as he planted a soft kiss to the top of the other’s head.

The sun was setting before them, and their laughter and actions finally died down, leaving the trails of their smiles still lingering on their lips as they watched the sky become painted with swirls of pink, yellow, and orange. The warm yellow-orange tinge given off by the lamp posts added to the solemn aura that surrounded them and caressed their linked souls. No one said a word, but then again, no one needed to. Remy could feel the steady beating of Logan’s heart as he stooped his head lower to rest on his chest, and Logan could feel the rhythm of Remy’s pulse as he held his hand. They were content, and they were happy.

When Remy yawned for the first time that day, when they were the only remaining figures in the area. Logan took that as their cue to head back home.

The spring in Remy’s step was gone and Logan saw how often he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn in the cab ride home. Remy almost fell asleep in the taxi, which Logan wouldn’t have minded, but Remy had a reputation to uphold, he guessed.

It was dark when they got to their tiny apartment. Remy leaned on the stair railings as Logan fumbled around his pockets for the keys, eyes squinting at the metal things as the dimly-lit porch did nothing to help the bespectacled persona. Logan was fully aware of his lover staring at his demise beside him, but he paid him no mind, chalking up his weird behavior to how exhausted Remy must be now that his caffeine high was gone.

When Logan finally got the correct key into the slot, he was taken aback by a hand turning his cheek to face his side, and a pair of lips gently crashing with his own. Logan softly leaned into the touch and the kiss, hands leaving the door knob and coming up to settle on Remy’s cheek as his eyes slipped closed.

Remy tasted like coffee and cream, he thought. The bitterness of the caffeine was strong on his tongue but for some reason the fact that he was sharing a kiss with the love of his love melted away all the bitter and left behind all the sweet. He was a blushing mess when they pulled away, and Remy took the liberty of turning the door knob for him, proud of his final accomplishment before the inevitable throes of sleep claimed him.

Later inside, when all the bags have been emptied and Remy was sound asleep on their bed, curled up beside Logan with his hair all tussled up and lips parted just the slightest, giving way to the softest hint of a snore, Logan chuckled at him with the fondest look in his eyes. He carded his hands through Remy’s hair, feeling contently warm where he was seated leaned against the headboard, legs under the blanket, one arm holding up a book and the other trapped in Remy’s koala-esque hold.

Maybe a bit of extra coffee wasn’t such a bad thing, from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
